Becoming Snow White
by twilightlullaby
Summary: [Chap. 6 is NOW UP!]story takes place 2 days before Bella & Edward are to be married & what happens afterward. Really cute & romantic. Lots of little unexpected turns to make it fun.
1. Chapter 1

All Written by Tessa Harper

Names & Characters are not mine but Stephenie Meyer's

All actions in this have been inspired by SM .

**CHAPTER ONE**

**B.P.O.V. **

I stared out the window for the first time all day today. It was raining, like it always does in Forks, Washington. Two more days. That was it & my human life would come to an end while a new chapter began in my life. However this chapter would be permanent rather then growing older every year & somehow into an old woman & having a family. Of course I would have a family, just not the family I had now.

I hadn't had much time to think about life & what it would be like after I changed since Edward & I delivered the news to Charlie that I would be married- by the end of the summer. We decided to leave out the fact that a much more distinct change would be happening following shortly afterwards as I was off to "college." With all the decorations picked out for today there were only the flowers to pick out tomorrow & the wedding rehearsal tomorrow night. Unless Alice had any other surprises that she wanted to throw at me…like she already had- changing the location twice just trying to get that "perfect" feeling as she liked to put it.

I sighed loudly to myself looking out at the sheeting rain & picked my phone up to call Jacob to try & say goodbye to him, _again_, once more for the hundredth time just today.

"Hello, Bella" Said Billy Black into the receiver in a bored tone.

"Hi…um" I didn't know what to say. I already knew Jake wasn't home from the tone of his voice that I grew to know. I quickly glanced at my alarm clock & in indicated that it read 10:27 P.M.

"I'm sorry if I woke you but I was wondering if-"

"No, Jakes not home. No one has heard from him since…"he stopped himself from saying something.

"…since he recovered from his last injuries." Billy explained.

"Oh, okay. Well please let him know I called." I sighed & hung up without saying goodbye. I didn't feel it was necessary after how many times I've called the past week saying goodbye. The word itself scared me.

I went back to staring out the window & thought about how "goodbye" seemed to be a painful word.

"Goodbye." I said allowed to practice it to myself. "Goodbye."

S'not so bad when you think a bout it I guess. No. It was that bad. I would be saying goodbye to my family, my friends & Jacob forever & ever. I knew that after I changed we wouldn't be able to speak to one another or rather yet be in the same room as one another.

I sighed again & closed my eyes listening to the rain. I didn't notice when my dad knocked on my door.

"Bella…" He said shaking my shoulder making me jump away from him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that…." Charlie said looking at my face noticing my sorrow.

"Bella…if you're not ready for this you can just tell him no." Charlie said for the thousandth time. I knew that tone anywhere. He's been trying to talk me out of marrying Edward since the moment he found out that the gold ring on my left hand was my engagement- more like eternity- to Edward.

I smiled impishly.

"Dad-"I was sick of being nice to him though I knew my sudden wave of meanness came from me being stressed out. "I'm sick of you trying to talk me out of marrying my one & only love. Gosh, why can't you just accept that I'm in love with him already? Are you not ready to walk me down the aisle? Is that it? Well, you better be ready because it's happening the night after tomorrow!" I instantly felt guilty for yelling at him. It wasn't his fault he was a concerned father. His face fell a little bit as he tried to compose his sadness or anger…I wasn't sure which one.

"Dad I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was I'm not a little girl anymore. I will be okay." I said this & meant every word of it & reached up to hug him.

"I know, Bells, I'm just scared I guess."

"I know." Me too I thought, even thought I'd never admit it allowed.

He let me go then, smiled a little smile & walked out of my room.

I turned back at the window then back at the clock. It indicated that it was now 10:53 P.M. Where in the hell is Edward. I've already been gone away from him while he was on a hunting trip with Jasper & Emmett. I guess I shouldn't complain, he was only hunting because he knew he would need all the control he could have for our wedding night.

I stayed at my window until my alarm clock read 11:03 & decided that I would just take a shower & go to bed. Edward would be here in the morning or tomorrow night. He had to be, it was out wedding rehearsal.

I grabbed my towel from the back of my rocking chair & went into the bathroom. I turned the water on to get hot while I got undressed more slowly then necessary & turned to look at myself in the body length mirror on the backside of the door. "Ew." I thought to myself. I suddenly felt self cautious staring at my naked body & covered up my chest by crossing my arms over them. I just stared again. "I'm so white, I guess I better get used to that…" I continued to think to myself & slowly let my arms fall back at their sides.

"Hmmm, I wonder…" I said allowed while turning to my side to look at my profile of my body & sucked in a whole bunch of air into my stomach.

Good God. I let the air come out my mouth in a quick huff. Thank goodness I would never have to see a pregnant me. I turned to the shower- the water should be warm by now- & got in. It relaxed me & let the stress of today's decisions slowly go down the drain with my soapy shampoo water.

**E.P.O.V.**

I knew she was in the shower when I climbed through her window. I could hear it & smell her favorite shampoo lingering through her cracked door. Charlie was sleeping. I could hear his slow steady breathing from somewhere down stairs. Probably sleeping on the couch again. For some reason this always made him in a worse mood then usual the next day. I didn't understand it.

I didn't know what to do it Bella's room without her being in it with me. I decided to lie on her bed like I usually do when she's here. Her bed smelled so delicious. Obviously not as delicious as her, but the pillows did smell quit nice, comfortable too. I sprawled across it inhaling a deep breath & let it out slowly. I turned to lie on my back & look up at the ceiling.

I looked at the alarm clock & it read 11:36 P.M.

"Hmmm." Bella & I would be together for ever in less then 48 hours. I smiled to myself, then slowly un-smiled because I knew what she wanted after. That was going to be hard. There would be no way I could live with myself knowing that I hurt her doing what I want to do to her more then anything in the world. She knew that too, but still she insisted.

I suddenly heard the shower go off & the sound of the shower curtain pulling open. A few seconds left & I heard the door open to the bathroom & her quiet steps walking down the hall to her room. I put my arms under my head propping it up & smiled once the door began to open.

She was looking down & walked straight to her dresser throwing her dirty cloths in the hamper on her way. She didn't notice me…& she was wearing nothing but a small little yellow towel. I didn't know what to do. I felt that if she knew I was here she would be mad with me for seeing her- I sat up on the bed then.

My eyes watched her as she grabbed some cloths from the second dresser drawer & let the towel fall gracefully to the floor exposing her back & back side.

I couldn't stop myself from staring longer then necessary. My God, She was beauty- EDWARD! Do something you pervert! My mind told me. I suddenly stood up & coughed a little which sounded like clearing my throat.

Bella froze & turned slowly towards me. "Oh.My.God." She breathed wide eyed at me going to grab her towel to cover herself. I was there before she was putting it in front of her like a shield.

**B.P.O.V.**

As I was digging through my pajamas I suddenly heard someone cough behind me. No, no, no, no. This can't be happening I thought & froze…I slowly turned around looking at two very wide topaz eyes looking straight at me.

"Oh.My.God." I said shocked. I was so embarrassed. I quickly bent to retrieve my towel that was now somehow held in front of me.

I looked up to see Edward looking completely to the side as he held the towel up like a wall in-between him & I.

"I think you dropped this…" he said looking away still.

"Thank you." I said turning a crimson red that I knew he could feel the heat waves from. I grabbed the towel & wrapped it around my body.

"I'm sorry Edward, I didn't know you were here or I would have gotten dressed in the bathroom like always. I'm sorry." I suddenly felt another blush coming on again & felt so self cautious. I looked down & my red painted toes. I didn't want to look up because I knew that as soon as I wrapped the towel around me he was staring at me.

"It's okay." He chuckled. "I understand. Would you like me to leave? Or just face a wall?" he asked while taking his right hand a lifting my chin up making me look at him.

"I can go in the bathroom if you would like-"He cut me off putting a finger over my moving lips & staring at me before leaning down to kiss me. I felt dizzy in an instant & the room began to spin. I moved my hands from holding the towel up to up around his next trying to get closer to him.

Suddenly I felt a hand near my chest as he broke away from the kiss slightly laughing to his self.

"Might not want to lose that again." He said holding the towel up in his hand. I looked away & blushed again feeling a bit awkward. I grabbed the towel firmly with both of my hands & he let go of it. I went to grab my pajamas off the floor but he already had them in his hands offering them to me.

I grabbed them shyly & slowing then began to turn away to go change in the bathroom when his cold hand grabbed my arm sending a chill up my spine.

"I'll face the wall." He smiled at me & let me to walk to the opposite side of my room facing the wall. I was stunned. I just sat there for a moment trying to decide if I should awkwardly try to change with the towel still wrapped around me or just let it fall. Well, he already saw it, so might as well. I dropped the towel. I was so weird being in my room in the nude with Edward less the twelve feet away from me. I blushed again & felt extremely self cautious. I got dressed & said allowed, "Okay you can look now."

He laughed as he turned around & started walking towards me. When he reached me he just stared at me for a moment. "It's been three days to long. It's nice to see you." His eyes were so gold glittering with the moonlight coming in through the window as he said this. He smiled & picked me up with both his arms & I hugged him back leaching onto him for my life. He then laid me gently into bed prying my fingers off oh him & got into bed next to me & pulled me next to his side.

I cuddled up to his side willingly letting his cold skin send chills through my body. He laughed lightly again & said, "Time to sleep Bella. You look Exhausted. What has Alice been making you do?"

"Wedding plans." I whispered.

He sighed then & kissed my wet hair. I suddenly felt so comfortable laying there in his arms that I felt sleepy. He didn't bother to ask anymore questions. He let me slowly fall asleep there curled up at his side rubbing my back gently.

"Night." He whispered into my ear before I fully fell into un-cautiousness.

**Please bear with me; this is my first real ever fanfic. so it would be great if everyone could review it & let me know what you think. I have a bad habit of adding so much unnecessary things, but personally, I like that while reading a book. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up by the end of this weekend! So please keep up with it! I know it will get better. **


	2. Chapter 2

Written by Tessa H.

Names & Characters are not mine but Stephenie Meyer's

All actions in this have been inspired by SM.

**CHAPTER TWO**

**B.P.O.V.**

I knew that I was fully awake when I smelled something lingering in the air that actually smelled good. It smelled like waffles. Oh, God. Please tell me Charlie isn't trying to cook _again_, trying to talk me out of marrying Edward. I sighed, my eyes still closed, and reached over expecting to find Edward waiting there for me. He wasn't. I fluttered my eyes open and sat up swiftly looking all around the room in a panic. He was nowhere to been seen.

"Edward…" I called in a tone that was low but knew that he could hear it from all around the house if he was here. I waited for an answer but there was nothing. Calm down I thought to myself, maybe he just went home to change and he would be right back. With that I pushed the covers from off my lap and stretched.

Better go stop Charlie from ruing breakfast, maybe it would still be editable by the time I got down stairs. I stood then and the wooden floor sent a chill up my legs. I made a quick stop to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. Only one more day and I would be officially Isabella Cullen. I smiled at myself while brushing my hair and teeth.

The waffle smell smelled even more delicious as I bound down the stars felling all happy about the fact I was going to be a Cullen.

"Dad, I told you to let me do all the cooking; however I must say it does smell very good." I turned the corner looking into my dad's small kitchen to not see my dad cooking but Edward putting sunflowers onto the table and looking up at me smiling. I gasped. It looked so pretty. There was a table placement for one, sunflowers in the middle of the table and a huge stack of waffles right next to the glass of orange juice & syrup.

"Good morning beautiful." He said walking towards me to take my hand. I was still too shocked to move when he reached me and kissed me on the forehead. "I thought you would like to have nice breakfast."

"Thank you" I managed to say while he lead me to the table and opened a seat for me to sit in. I still didn't know what to say as I watched him sit right next to me. I just looked at the waffles then back to his face.

"Where's Charlie at?" I asked really wondering.

"Alice was here at the crack of dawn with Carlisle to go get their tux's fitted for the wedding." He said smiling and putting my hair behind my ears. "She wanted me to wake you up so then while they were doing their business, you two could go to the flower nursery to pick flowers out, but I told her no. I wanted to do that part with you." He said smiling flashing his teeth.

"Oh…" I looked away from him and at the food again. "Thank you very much for breakfast." I said shyly blushing.

"Don't thank me just yet; you haven't even had a bite yet." He said grabbing the plate from in front of me and placing a waffle right in the middle then handing me the syrup bottle. "Tell me what you think…" he said while starring at the waffle truly anticipating what I thought of his waffle making skills. I giggled and took the bottle of syrup and put a fair amount of my waffle. I then picked up the butter knife and fork, cut a small piece, and popped it in my mouth. It tasted like heaven. I never wanted it to end.

I swallowed and looked at him to smile. "Very delicious."

He sighed with relief. "Good. I put vanilla in it. I heard that it was supposed to make it taste better." He said while taking a small bowl from the table and going to the fridge to take out a bigger bowl that looked like cut up fruit. He put two scoops in the bowl and walked back over to me and placed the fruit next to my plate. "I also cut up some fruit. It's good to have a well balanced breakfast." He said this very proud of himself.

I took my knife and fork and cut up my waffle eating each piece slowly not wanting the waffle to slowly disappear. Edward watched me take each bite anticipating it. When I was finished with my waffle I started on the fruit. I suddenly wondered why he was doing all of this. I know that he usually went out of his way for my human needs, but never to the extreme of making me breakfast, well he once made dinner for me before prom, but that was for an occasion.

"What's the occasion?" I asked pulling him out of some thought. His mouth twitched as he came alive from starring off into space like some statue. "Nothing, really. I just wanted you to have a nice breakfast. That's all." He replied smiling.

I guess he would tell me when he was ready. I continued to eat my fruit until the bowl was almost empty. I was to full. I couldn't bear to eat one more strawberry. I sighed and pushed my bowl away from me. "Full?" Edward asked. "Very full." I said smiling and rubbing my stomach. He grabbed my dishes and walked over to the sink to wash them.

**E.P.O.V.**

I didn't know how to bring up our honeymoon to her. It was the one thing that Alice didn't have control over rearranging and Bella and I haven't even discussed it. I know that she was overwhelmed with all the decisions that she made yesterday and is probably going to make today. I know that Jake hasn't been home since he received my letter and wedding invitation to the wedding, but she didn't know that I sent that, so I know that was bothering her as well.

"What's the occasion?" She asked making it sound as if she didn't really have any interest but I knew better then that. "Nothing, really. I just wanted you to have a nice breakfast." I hoped that sounded convincing. She smiled lightly and went back to eating her fruit.

God, she was so beautiful. I began to think about places that we could go for our honeymoon. Alice had suggested that we could go to Chicago, but I wasn't sure if Bella would want to go there. Aren't you supposed to go to a place like Hawaii for wedding honeymoons?

Bella slid her bowl away from her. "Full?"

"Very full." She said smiling and rubbing her stomach lightly. And she said I dazzled people. I knew that I would have to talk to her about it this morning to make reservations for where ever we were going to stay. I picked her dishes up and went to the sink, turned on the water, got the soap and washed each dish slowly. I needed to stop stalling. I sighed in defeat and turned to see her reaching over the table to smell the sunflowers. Her hair was resting lightly on the table top and her shirt pulled up to show some of her stomach. I stopped breathing.

"Bella…" I said casually walking towards her to sit back down in the chair next to her. "Mmmm?" she asked sitting back down on her chair looking at me. "I wanted to talk to you about our honeymoon." She didn't say anything so I decided to continue. "It's nothing bad, it's just the one place where Alice told me that you and I could make that decision rather then her rearrange it. I was wondering where you would like to go."

She seemed confused for a moment then looked away. We were both quiet for a good amount of time when I decided to push further. "Well, that's if you want to have a honeymoon. I just need to know soon where you want to go because I need to make reservations. That's all, so no rush. Just let me know where you want to go…"

"Where do you want to go?" she asked looking at me smiling. I didn't really know, but the idea of going to Chicago didn't bother me that much. I mean, it was where I was born and I haven't been there in so long. Might as well go and see how it's changed.

"Chicago?"

**B.P.O.V**

"Chicago?" He said raising his eyebrows.

I thought about that for a moment. It sounded perfect. We would be where he was born and where his life "ended." Maybe he'd be willing to do that for me…."Perfect." I smiled.

He smiled also, showing is teeth and his eyes sparkled. "Okay, I will make it for a week then." He said still smiling obviously excited to go back to his home. "Hurry and go get dressed while I finish up cleaning here so we can get the flowers out of the way and have the afternoon to ourselves." He said this standing up begging to pick up everything around me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was an hour and a half before we left the nursery before the wedding rehearsal. Alice was totally over board. Every time I thought I found the perfect flower to go with the white roses Edward's phone would buzz and tell him to tell me, "No, what are you thinking?!!?! That's not the right one." Finally Edward and I got so frustrated we decided to turn his phone off and go with the white roses, light purple lavender, and light yellow daisies.

I sighed as we pulled up to Charlie's house and looked at Edward. He was looking at me intently and when I went to go say goodbye I was stopped when he kissed me on the lips gently. "I will see you in an hour at the church." He whispered against my lips and reached over me to open the door. I smiled and decided that I wasn't done kissing him. I grabbed the side of his face and made him kiss me some more. I gently bit his bottom lip as he tried to pull away. He laughed and said "Behave."

"Oh, Edward. You better get used to it. You do know that our wedding night just so happens to be tomorrow night." I said getting a little irritated that he acted as if nothing was going to happen after we were married. He shushed me by putting a hand over my mouth and kissing my forehead. "Go get ready. I will see you in an hour."

I decided that it was useless to fight him and got out. I went into the house to see Charlie eating some left over waffles from breakfast. "How were the flowers?" Charlie asked digging in. "They were good. Edward and I decided to go with the white roses, purple lavender and the light yellow daises." I explained. "Wow, sounds great. By the way, great waffles, Bells" He said sticking an oversize amount onto his fork and stuffing it in.

"I didn't make them, Edward did." I looked at him and smiled. I didn't have enough time to see his reaction because I turned around and went to walk up the stairs. "I'm going to go get ready for the rehearsal. We have to leave in about an hour, so please be ready." I yelled over my shoulder. When I reached my room and shut my door I looked on my bed and there was a white box. I went to it and there was a card on the top of the box. It read;

"_To: Bella._

_From: Alice._

_Wear this to the rehearsal please."_

I put the card on my pillow and opened the box. There was tissue paper covering the contents. I pulled the tissue paper out of the way and lifted a deep blue silk strapless dress. It was beautiful. I was almost excited to put it on. I ran to the bathroom trying it on and it fit just perfect. "Thanks Alice" I breathed allowed and examined myself in the mirror on the back of the bathroom door. It was lose enough, but hugged me in the all right places. I decided to put my hair up in a pretty messy bun and apply a small amount of makeup.

I went down stairs to see of my dad was ready when I was greeted by someone much more shocking. . .

**Sorry guys to leave you hanging like that! But I promise it is going to get better! Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far. I know it's long a drug out, but I promise it will be worth it! I even put this up with a day to spare! I hope to have Chapter three up within a few days. Thanks so much. **


	3. Chapter 3

Written by Tessa H.

Names & Characters are not mine but Stephenie Meyer's

All actions in this have been inspired by SM.

**CHAPTER THREE**

**B.P.O.V.**

Wow. I couldn't believe it. She was really there, standing right in front of me. "Oh my Gosh! Mom!" I screamed at her throwing my arms around her. "What are you doing here? I thought we weren't going to pick you up until 11 O'clock tonight after the rehearsal!" I let her go and looked at my mom. She was smiling down at me.

"My goodness Bella, you look so grown up! Look at that dress." My mom grabbed me again to hug me. She felt so warm and smelled of the perfume that I sent to her last Christmas.

I was so happy that I couldn't stop smiling, but then it suddenly hit me. "Where's Phil?" I said letting her go and went to walk towards the half open door but my mom caught me by the elbow and said "He couldn't make it Bella. I'm sorry. He feels terrible about it." She sighed and looked down.

"Oh…" I breathed, "That's okay. I understand." I suddenly tried to bring the mood lighter. "Come on, or were going to be late." I grabbed my mom's hand and smiled at my dad who was smiling his crinkly smile that made him look 20 years younger. For once, I was able to make everyone happy. We walked out of the house and I saw a new black VW Jetta sitting on the curb next to my truck. "Wow mom, rental?"

"Uh huh." She said smiling and twirling the key around her index finger.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We were the last ones to end up at the church. I could see everyone's car already in the parking lot; Alice's Yellow Porsche, Carlisle's Mercedes, Emmett's big jeep, Angela's little VW beetle. I didn't care that we were late as we walked through the doors. Everyone was huddled around the podium at the end of the aisle. I grabbed my mom's hand and nearly ran down the pews just to get to everyone as fast as I could. I suddenly noticed everyone was there except Edward.

"Alice, where's Edward?" I said breathlessly when I reached everyone. "Oh, yay!" Alice said clapping her small hands together. "You wore the dress! And Renee! You made it for the rehearsal!" Alice showed no false surprise in her expressions even though I already knew that she would have known my mom was here. Then Alice finally turned to me and looked at me "Edward should be here any minute. I made him change. He wanted to come in just jeans and a tee-shirt but I told him not to. This is a black tie event." She said smiling bigger then ever. I was begging to think she thought this was her wedding rather then Edward's and mine.

Angela Webber then came up to me and my mom and gave me a hug as I introduced her to my mother. "Mom, this is Angela Webber, she's going to be one of my brides maids. Angela, this is my mom Renee." They hugged lightly and began to chat about how pretty the church was. Suddenly someone from behind me wrapped their arms around my waist and whispered in my ear; "Sorry I'm late. Alice made me change, _again_."

I turned to see my personal angel. I went to hug him but realized he was wearing an all white. I've never seen him in all white before, he looked absolutely amazing. I couldn't stop starring. I could only imagine that I stood there like an idiot with my arms half way up looking like a picture frozen in time about to hug him. Edward then grabbed my arms and placed them around his neck for me and put his arms around my waist. I snuggled into him. "You look so beautiful in that shade of blue" He let one hand from around my waist stroke my cheek very lightly. I blushed and looked down. "And in that shade of red." He let me go then to just hold my hand.

"Hello Renee. I'm so happy you could make it to the rehearsal!" Edward told my mom as she was talking to Esme, Alice, & Charlie about the wedding decorations. He was practically glowing. "Oh, hello Edward Hun" my mom said giving Edward a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so happy! I'm so happy about everything!" she said going back to talking to Esme & Alice. Just then an older man wearing all black with a white stripe at the collar came out from a door to the left of us. The bible in his hands indicated that he was, in fact, going to be our preacher for the wedding ceremony.

"So who's the lucky couple?" he asked smiling. Just then Charlie walked up to the old man and began to take the father figure. "Hello, I'm Charlie Swan and these two" gesturing towards Edward and I holding hands "are the _lucky_ ones." The old man then looked at Edward and me and smiled a wide grin. "Well Congratulations, I'm Pastor Kevin and I will be the one performing your ceremony tomorrow." He said sticking his hand out for Edward and me to shake.

Edward and I both said "thank you" and the exact moment. That sent everyone into a small series of giggles. I looked up at Edward and he was looking down at me. He was smiling my favorite smile; the one that showed his perfect teeth. He seemed to sparkle even though there was no sun and his eyes seemed to be the lightest shade of honey I've ever seen before.

Pastor Kevin then gathered us all around and made us sit all in the front pews as he explained how the wedding would work tomorrow and where everyone's places would be. "Now, who will be the Maid of Honor?" he asked and I pointed towards Alice and she jumped up. "Okay now, you will be standing to the left of the bride. You will be the first one to walk in with the man of honor, and that would be?" He looked at Edward. Edward pointed towards Emmett. "Now, you will stand to the right of the groom and walk down with Alice as the first couple. Then all the Brides maids will fallow down the aisle along with all the Grooms men. Any questions so far?" He asked rising his eye brows. No one said anything so he continued. "Finally the good part; You" He pointed to Me. "And you" He pointed to Charlie "will walk down the aisle and I will ask who will be giving this young lady to this young man and you will say 'Her mother and myself', if you wish" OH, he better wish it I said silently to myself, "then you will turn her to her groom and we will begin the _real_ ceremony. Any questions yet?" He asked again. No one had any. "Once you're father turns you to you're groom" he said looking at me then at Edward "I will begin with the 'I do's' and the vows. After those are over it will then be the rings and 'kiss the bride' time." He said smiling proud that he was finished. "Any questions?" He asked once more. No on had any. "Alrighty then, let's do a small practice." He said still smiling. Everyone stood and I didn't realize how shaky I got as I stood up. Edward had to keep an arm around my waist to keep me up.

He looked at me with concern in his eyes. "I'm okay." I assured him. "I'm just nervous" I whispered looking up at him. He hugged me then kissed my forehead pulling me into a hug. As I went to walk away to take my place at the begging of the aisle he lightly tapped me on my butt. I turned to look at him, blushing, the darkest shade of red and he laughed at me.

Gosh, if he was going to be like this the day before we were married; I wonder what it's going to be like afterward. I turned around fallowing my dad down the aisle smiling to myself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**E.P.O.V.**

She was just too cute. I knew I had to do something to make her forget what she was about to do. Give her life up, her family and friends all for me. Gosh I am just so stupid. She was shaking and I knew her better then to think that she was _just_ nervous. I pulled her into a hug and automatically kissed her forehead. I felt her heart speed up as she went to pull away and turn around to walk down to take her place at the end of the aisle. Her small little hips swayed two steps and I knew what I had to do; I tapped her lightly on her cute backside that I saw nude the night pervious. I knew what it would do, it would distract her. She turned to me looking embarrassed and blushed. I could see the blood boil in her face and her lips become a vibrant red. She turned around then walking swiftly down the aisle to fallow her father. I was pleased with myself. I distracted her once again. I immediately felt bad because this wasn't a situation that I should be able to take over.

I sighed letting that go, oh well, it was done and over with. "_I saw that_" Alice said to me through her mind. "_and let me tell you mister, you shouldn't tease her like that_." I looked at Alice and smiled taking my pace next to the Pastor ready to begin.

"Everyone ready?" the Pastor called out in a loud enough voice for Bella and Charlie to hear in the back of the church. "_No_" Charlie whispered in his head before yelling out in unison with Bella "Yes!"

"Okay then, que the music!" the pastor yelled and the music began.

Emmett and Alice walked out, fallowed by Jasper and Rosalie, then Esme and Carlisle, and finally Angela walked out right behind Carlisle and Esme not only to play as one of the brides maids, but the ring barrier too. Finally, it was time for _her_ to walk. I waited patiently, I couldn't breathe; she came from around the right corner taking her place in the middle of the aisle with Charlie to the right of her. She looked up at me and smiled before she took her steps towards me, keeping her gaze locked with mine the entire time. For once in my long life, I knew what I was going to do tomorrow and didn't feel wrong and selfish- it was love. I loved Bella more then anyone and anything on this planet-no, this universe. She was the best thing God could give me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**B.P.O.V.**

It seemed like forever until everyone- that would be Myself, Charlie, Renee, & Angela- got the walk perfectly down. Take a step, hold, take a step, hold, and take a step, hold. Ugh! It was so frustrating, but all of that washed away when Edward got to be the one to drive me home. "That was nice." I said trying to make conversation. Edward hadn't said much at the rehearsal. I could tell that in the middle of it he was just as frustrated with the slow pace everything was going at- but I guess that's the price you pay for being in love with a human.

"Yes, it was very nice." He said smiling and looking at me. I smiled back and reached over to take his hand mind. "I made reservations for our honeymoon, however we won't be able to leave until the day after tomorrow. So, I talked with Carlisle and he said that we could have the house for ourselves tomorrow after the wedding and wedding reception, that is if you want to…?" He trailed off. I hated when he left me with options like that. He already knew that I was going to say yes, but what he didn't know was that it always made me feel bas because it felt like I was picking the wrong decision.

"Yes, I would love that." I said looking straight ahead at the road. He picked our hands up and kissed my ring finger and the ring that was around it that used to be his moms.

"Good." He said putting our hands back down. "I have one other matter to discuss with you before we get home" he said this as he was turning on to Charlie's street. I looked at him again, he sounded almost sad. I waited for him to continue. "Well, Alice told me that I can't stay with you tonight." He said this looking down and idling the car in front of Charlie's house. I looked out the window and saw that my mom's rental car was already there. "Okay." I sighed.

"You're not mad at me?" he said shocked looking up at me. I laughed "No, why would I be? I understand, Alice is all about tradition." I looked at him back. "But this means I won't see you again until you walk down the aisle." He looked at me seriously. My stomach dropped. Wow, he was right. "Oh, I see." I said looking back out the window. "That's okay, as long as I get to have you forever afterwards." I looked at him smiling evilly. "You always will." He said unbuckling my seat belt and pulling me on top of his lap in a swift movement. He had his hands on my hips and his eyes smoldered into mine. I couldn't move, couldn't breath. "Breath Bella" he said looking at me. I let a breath exhale and inhale.

He was staring at me with deep intensity. He was debating something. I don't know how long we sat there but I could stand it any longer- "kiss me." I said leaning into kiss him and he went the extra way. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer as he put his whole arms around my waist pulling me into him. His lips were smooth and cold; it made the hair on my neck stand up. Suddenly he did something that we've never done before. He parted his mouth and easily parted mine letting our tongues touch for the first time. He was just as excited as I was and moved one hand from around my waist to place it on the back of my head braiding in my hair. He tasted so good and so sweet. Almost like candy, but a candy that I've never tasted before. I never wanted it to end, and I don't think he did either because he then allowed himself to fully enter my mouth. We explored each other and let out tongues have a dance of their own. He was kissing me almost illegally. I was the one who had to break the kiss to allow me to breath.

When we both got our breathing under control he looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. Edward and I had finally taken a step- the day before our wedding. "Night" he said kissing my forehead. "Sleep good Bella love. I will see you 12 P.M. sharp tomorrow." He said smiling up at me.

I couldn't move from off his lap. "Do it again." I said already going in for the kiss and he obeyed. Finally I knew that it was time to go in. As I was walking up the walk to my house I began wondering how in the world I was going to sleep tonight. I walked into my house and greeted Renee and Charlie sitting in the living room deep in conversation about something I could careless about. I was way too happy to care.

"Night mom, Night dad. I'm going to sleep." I said lugging myself up the stairs. "Night!" they called back. I wasn't tiered though, but I knew I needed to sleep. Tomorrow would be the biggest day of my entire life and I knew Alice would be here at the crack of dawn. I decided to do something I've only done once before; I took unnecessary cold medicine and laid down on my bed.

The medicine quickly took over and I feel into a deep slumber thinking of Edward and the way that he had kissed me.

**Well, there is Chapter three! I hope you all enjoyed it. Please Review! I'm sorry for those of you that thought it was going to be Jacob [I feel bad now because it wasn't him. Please keep up with the story; Chapter four should be up fairly soon. I would like to say again, I'm sorry for so much unnecessary detail. I just can't help it. [**


	4. Chapter 4

Written by Tessa H.

Names & Characters are not mine but Stephenie Meyer's

All actions in this have been inspired by SM.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**B.P.O.V.**

I woke up three minutes before my alarm was supposed to ring. The clock read 5:27 A.M. I laid there until it began to buzz a loud annoying sound and turned the small lever to the left to turn it off rather then snooze like I normally do. Suddenly it hit me- I am going to be married today. I began to wiggle around in my bed dancing with excitement. I stood up then to start jumping up and down on my bed making loud 'EEEP-ing' sounds. I didn't care if Charlie woke up. He was going to have to anyways. I couldn't stop jumping with excitement I began to sing Christina Aguilera's 'aint no other man' when suddenly I heard a high pitched giggle coming from the corner of my room. I turned around, more like jumped, to see Alice laughing at me sitting in my rocking chair. In this process I slipped on my bed sheets and fell on the floor right on my butt. This can't be happening. I was so embarrassed. Maybe if I just laid there, I would really wake up or something.

"OW!" I said as I awkwardly tried to get up. Alice was hysterically laughing as she was trying to stand up straight and walk over to help me.

"Let's not break your leg six and half hours before you have to walk down the aisle, please." She said trying to keep a straight face. I just gave her a sarcastic smile. "I'll try my hardest."

"Don't be mad at me please." She pleaded. She was instantly forgiven with her lip slightly pouted out like that. Gosh, how did Jasper handle that? I wish I could do that to Edward in _all_ situations…

"Anyways, go take a shower; I've only got so much time to beautify you." She said with a wide grin, I could see her teeth shimmering in the darkness of my room. With that I grabbed my towel and walked over to the door to open it- "Hey Alice?"

"Yes?" She said looking up at me with an eyebrow raised. "Do you want to go in the bathroom while I take a shower? You can just sit on the counter or something." "S-u-r-e…" She said, confusion taking over her tone. "I just don't feel like being alone, that's all. I'm too excited." I said explaining and walking out into the lonely hallway on the way to the bathroom. Alice sat on the toilet while I got into the shower and closed the curtain. I began to pull off my cloths and throw them over the rail when Alice said in a casual tone "So, I was wondering if you would be mad if I added a few things to the wedding dress?" She tried to pull it off as no big deal. Thank god I was behind the curtain because I knew that if I would have seen her face I would have had no chance at being angry at her.

"Like what?" I said turning on the water to the shower. The water was cold and made me shiver so I moved out of the way of the water. It quickly got a little warmer and I stepped back into the streams of water. Alice wasn't going to answer me, so I asked again; "Like what, Alice?"

"It's nothing bad. No one will be able to tell that the 'extras' are there." I could tell she was smiling as she said this. "Then what's the point of adding or taking away anything?" I asked while washing my hair. "Oh, well, _someone_ will get to see them." She said. I could tell she was wickedly grinning. "But not everyone…" She said still smiling. It hit me then- whatever she was adding was going on under the dress, not where my mom or Charlie, or even Esme would see. I laughed and shampoo got in my eyes as I rinsed it out. "Sure, Alice, whatever makes you happy." This was going to be interesting.

We were quiet the rest of the time. I put condishner in my hair and began to wash my body with the soap I got a few days ago at Victoria's Secret. It smelled really good. I think it was part of their Garden Collection. I then shaved my legs. Taking my time to be sure that I didn't cut myself because I knew that would be an extremely bad and out of all days to do it too.

"Almost done in there?" Alice asked sounding a little bored from the other side of the curtain. "Yeah, I'm finished." I said turning off the water and sneaking my handout from the curtain grabbing my towel. I wrapped it around myself and opened the curtain. Alice smiled. I knew that she was just excited to make me her human mannequin. I sighed almost feeling the ESP waves hit me. "Go get dressed, I'm going to go wakeup Renee and your dad. Carlisle is going to be here at around seven with the rest of the boys."

I didn't argue. I went straight to my room pulling my pajamas back on and gathering everything that I know that I was going to need once we were at the Cullen's place. Alice slipped into my room smiling. She helped me get stuff ready to leave. "Are you ready? We are going to stop for breakfast before we go to my house- so you don't have to worry about that." She told me. I looked at her sighed and smiled. "Ready." Not really.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was now 8 A.M. on the dot and I was sitting in Edward's room alone while my mom, Esme, and Rosalie were the victims of Alice in her room sized bathroom with mirrors every which way you looked- being attacked by makeup brushes and hair curlers. I was next and hopped it would be a while until Alice was done with them. I was writing my vows. I couldn't think of anything to say. There weren't words to describe my love for Edward. I glared at the chewed up pencil and at the 100 pieces of wadded up paper below me on the floor. Who knew love really was so complicated. I looked out the south wall, well window, and didn't know what I was really looking at. My mind was somewhere else. I looked back down at the piece of paper right in front of me and glared again. I gave up then sighing and pushing the paper away from me and throwing the pencil on the floor while leaning back in the huge bed that Edward had provided. I hoped he is or did have this hard of time writing his vows. Knowing him though, he probably had his done in his head the moment I agreed to marry him.

I looked at the ceiling. Just looking and listening to the sound of nothing. I sighed again. I would be married in less then four hours. I smiled to myself then turning on my side facing the huge window of a wall. I could help but be happy. I don't know how long I sat there for, but I heard a knock at the door and sat up quickly. "Come in." I yelled. Alice opened the door with a huge smile. "Ready?" She said bright and cheery. I heaved myself off the huge and comfortable bed. "Guess so." I said still thinking about my vows.

We walked into her bathroom- a mess of curler chords, bobby pins, makeup, makeup applicators and other various items I didn't know. "Jesus Alice." I gasped as she just giggled and pushed me into a big cushioned chair and grabbed a brush from the counter next to the sink. She quickly began doing my hair. I didn't know what to do but fallow her instructions when she told me to move my head to the left, or the right, up and down. Before I knew it she had my hair completely straight and free of tangles and grabbed the curling iron.

"Alice…Where's my mom, Rosalie and Esme?" I asked feeling bad that I just now remembered their absence. "They are bringing your dress to the location and meeting the boys at the church." She said this with bobby pins in her mouth, the curling iron in her hands and her eyes squinting at my hair. _Gosh, _she's really trying hard. I looked at her facial expression and just laughed. "What??" Alice said miffed. "Nothing…" I giggled it off.

Once my whole head was a cascade of curls Alice took each curl and wound it up to the back of my head and bobby pinned it in place. In the end my hair was a huge curly messy bun. It was absolutely beautiful. She then added a small white flower to the left side of the curls and smiled- please with her work. Her face literally glowed with excitement. "Now the makeup!" she said squealing. "Heh…" I tried to smile.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Alice was finished we had an hour and twelve minutes until the moment I had to walk down the aisle. Alice and I were in her Porsche on our way to the church in Seattle. I was busy looking out the window trying to find the right words for my vows when Alice interrupted me. "Do you feel pretty?" She said truly curious looking at me and not at the road. "I don't know what I look or feel like right now Alice…you wouldn't let me look in the mirror." I smiled at her. She laughed and I went back to looking out the window. Silence filled the car. I looked at Alice again. "Alice?" "Mmm?" she said raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow at me. "What do I say in my vows? I can't think of anything." She looked back out to the road and grinned wickedly grinning shaking her head. "Please?!?!" I begged her as she pulled into the parking lot of the church. I saw Carlisle's Mercedes and Edwards Vanquish. My stomach dropped when I looked at the clock and saw we had 53 minutes until it was 12 o'clock and when the wedding started.

"Come on!" Alice said as she pulled me out of the car and dragged me into the back of the church into the room where all the girls were. "WOW!" Renee said as she unlocked the door. Her eyes were already starting to tear up. "You look so gorgeous." She grabbed me in an Emmett style hug. "Can't breathe…" I tried to huff out and she let me go. "You don't look so bad either mom." I said looking at her as she twirled. Alice had given her a deep satin blue dress with dark eye shadow that matched. She looked stunning- Almost not like my mom. Esme came up to me and hugged me lightly then grabbed my shoulders. "Edward is going to be so happy." She smiled at me and let me go. She was wearing a white dress that complimented every curve of her body. Angela just smiled at me and waited for everyone to quit ogling over me then she same up to me and wished me good luck. I didn't notice Alice went missing until she came up to me wearing a dark blue satin dress, like my moms, but much tighter at the top and flowed out at the bottom. "Come on girls, Time to put the dress on…and the other stuff." She said positioning me in the middle of the room. All the girls gathered around me.

Alice wasn't holding the dress though. She was holding something small in her hands that looked like something silk and had ribbons on it. It was a deep deep blue. "This is a corset" She said holding it up in the air for me and all the girls in the room to see. My mom giggled. "Nice." I blushed. "And this is a guarder belt" she said holding up the black lacey object. "It will hold up the thigh high stockings. And this here are the underwear and the guarder" she said holding them up. The guarder was white. I blushed even more. _Jesus Alice_, I thought you said no one else would see them…

Before I knew it, I was dressed in my undergarments and in the dress. I looked at the clock and saw that I had eleven minutes until I had to walk; I haven't even written my vows yet. I am such an idiot. "So, do you want to look at yourself? Or just stare at the carpet all day?" Alice said to me. She scared me, I didn't know she was standing there, I thought she was going to take her place to get ready for when the music starts. I wanted to say yes, but somehow my voice didn't find my throat. I was nervous, to the max. Alice grabbed my hand and led me to the floor lengthed mirror in the bathroom. My jaw dropped; I looked beautiful and even had cleavage. Wow, this corset sure did its job. I actually looked pretty, I didn't even recognize myself. I looked at Alice and lunged myself at her hugging her. I didn't know it, but I began to cry. Alice gently pushed me off her looking at me sincerely. "Are you okay?" she said trying to look into my eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine." I blubbered. I hugged her again. "Thank you Alice….I'm just- I'm just, I'm scared." That brought a whole other round of tears. Alice sighed. "Don't be, you'll be fine. Everything will be okay." She said this as she whipped the tears from my face and led me to where Charlie was standing. "I have to go take my place, will you be okay?" she asked. I couldn't talk- I just nodded.

"My goodness, Bells." Charlie said looking me up and down. "You look- Amazing!" He smiled his crinkly smile. "Me, dad? Look at you!" I said this grabbing at his bow tie. "You look so spiffy in your suit! No wonder mom fell for you!" I giggled. All worrying away from me now. Just then, the music began and my stomach dropped. I stood up straight, as well as everyone else in the line did. _Oh God_. Don't throw up, don't throw up, don't throw up I kept telling myself. I watched as everyone went off in pairs, until the music changed and I knew that was the cue for Charlie and me to begin walking out. Charlie nudged my arm and I couldn't move. "It's okay Bella" Charlie whispered to me. "Take it slow." I looked up at him wide eyed. I didn't realize that were no longer hiding behind the small wall anymore but in the middle of the aisle at the end of it. I moved my eyes from my father face to everyone else in the room. _Why were there so many people_? I asked myself looking at each of the faces. Then searching the faces at the alter. I saw my mom, Alice smiling at me, with Angela, Jasper and Emmett, Esme and Carlisle. Then, I saw Edward. He was starring straight at me smiling with all his teeth showing. I smiled back at him seeing nothing but him and began to walk the walk I practiced the night before.

It was easier to just stare at his eyes. I looked at what he was wearing- an all black tux with black undershirts and black shoes. The only thing white on him- besides his teeth, and skin- was the white bow tie. Suddenly I felt sick again and butterflies took over me. I stopped abruptly 3/4th of the way to the alter. Shock took over Edwards face and he just starred at me I couldn't move. I looked at my moms face and she was already crying…I can do this I yelled at myself in my head while looking back at Edward again. He eyes were gentle with understanding. I smiled a small smile up at him and began to walk again feeling confident. I walked up to him seeing nothing but him until the music came to a slow stop and Pastor Kevin looked to my father and said; "Now who will be giving this woman to this man?" My dad hesitated, and then replied "Her mother and I." I then gave my bouquet of flowers to my mom and my dad grabbed one of my hands and placed it in one of Edwards's hands and did the same with the other one. He then walked away to sit in the front pew.

**E.P.O.V.**

Bella turned the corner from the end of the aisle. Her heart was pounding in her chest so loud it sung. Her face looked so lost and confused as she looked around at the faces of the whiteness's to watch us be tied together for eternity together. She looked at them as if she had no idea who any of them were. Then she looked at me, full dead on. _Wow_. My God, _if there was one_, she is the most beautiful-no more then that-being in the whole world. I couldn't breathe and I don't think she could either. She smiled at me and what I had left of a heart melted in my chest. She began to walk and I could feel her heart accelerate faster as she walked towards me. _Will she be okay_? It's not normal for a heart to beat that fast. Her whole body was pink. I could see the blood flow through her delicate skin. She abruptly came to a stop. I was horrified. I literally heard her heart stop then pick up again. _Oh My God_. _I'm such an idiot_. _No I'm worse then that, I'm_- Bella began walking towards me now with no hesitation. I couldn't breath again as she smiled up at me. "Now, who will be giving this Woman to this Man?" the Pastor asked. _He better take care of her-_Charlie mumbled in his mind as he replied "Her Mother and I." and placed Bella's fragile hands in mine. He turned and walked away.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here to whiteness the coming of these two…." Kevin went on and on. Until it was finally time for the good parts; "Edward Anthony Cullen, Do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be you're Wedded Wife? In sickness and in health, for richer or for pour?" I looked at Kevin nodding in all the right places and looked back at Bella to answer her. Her eyes were wide and her arms began to shake even more under my hands. She was scared and I could see it. Her eyes pleaded to me begging me for something, but I didn't know what. "I do." Her body quivered and she sighed.

Kevin looked at her and she looked at him back. "Isabella Marie Swan, Do you take Edward Anthony Cullen to be your wedded husband? In sickness and in health, for richer or pour?" She was stared Kevin like he was speaking a foreign language to her. She looked at me then; I smiled to try and comfort her. It didn't work because she started to cry and squeaked out the words "I do."_ and I thought she was shaking before_…"Rings please." Angela walked up with the rings and we had to slip then on one another's left hands. It took Bella twice to try and put her ring on my hand. She smiled up at me once she got it on, obviously proud of herself.

**B.P.O.V.**

"Now is there anything any of you would like to say to one another to dedicate yourselves?" Kevin asked. _OH CRAP!_ Vows…. I Edward and I both said yes at the same time, Edward was smiling at me ever since the wedding had begun; A glowing, sparkling, Greek God. "You go first." He whispered. _Oh god. What was I going to say?_ "Edward, I love you more then anything in this world. To be honest with you, I couldn't think of any words to describe how much I loved you. I thought and thought and thought, but nothing seemed to express how much I do. I don't even think this" I gestured towards everyone in the room and the room itself "describes how much I truly love you. I promise to always be here no matter what until the end. I promise to stick it out until the very day that I don't exist anymore." I was crying but the end of the mini speech looking down.

"Isabella Marie" He didn't say my last name as he pulled my chin up to look at him "I promise with everything that I am, everything that I'm going to be, and everything that I was- that I will always be here for you. I can't imagine my life without you. You are the reason for my existence and very being. I promise to always be here for you wither you want me to or not. I don't shine if you don't shine, I'm not happy if you're not happy. You have my heart and it's yours to always keep. I love you." He said this as he kissed the back of my left hand. I couldn't help but crying- and I mean crying hard. It took about a minute and a half for me to compose myself and when I noticed everyone was waiting on me and heard my mom crying I nodded at Pastor Kevin to continue.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." He said smiling. Edward looked at the Pastor waiting for the cue to kiss me. The Pastor smiled "You may now kiss you're bride." He said still smiling. Edward turned to face me and smiled. He bent down and for once I didn't have to step on my tip toes to kiss him- the heels were a perfect fit as be laid a gentle kiss on my lips.

Everyone clapped then and Edward picked me up, bride style. I kissed his cheek then crying lightly still. He kissed me again nuzzling into my face- "We did it." He whispered for only me to hear.

"Now we only have the reception." I giggled, Happy and not nervous anymore.

**There you go! There is Chapter four! I hoped you enjoyed it. I'm SUPER SORRY that it took so long to complete, but I got it up! Ha-ha. I can't say when Chapter five is going to be up, but it will be soon! It's probably going to be a lemon. [Theirs your ****warning**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE READ & REVIEW! The more you Review, the more I get inspired to write faster because to makes me happy. lol. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Written by Tessa H.

Names & Characters are not mine but Stephenie Meyer's

All actions in this have been inspired by SM.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**B.P.O.V.**

"Bye mom." I said giving her a hug. Usually my mom doest drink, but I guess her only daughter getting married is a big enough event to do so. I buckled her in and gave her one last hug and kiss before shutting my truck door. I sighed and looked over at Charlie- He was talking with Edward. I walked over to them, nearly falling on the wet slippery floor on the way over, but Edward didn't even have to take his eyes off my dad to grab my waist to keep me from falling. "Don't worry Mr. Swan, She will be fine." He said smiling to my scowling father. I interrupted a conversation I knew I didn't even want to know about. I was just about to turn around when Charlie turned to look at me then at Edward. "Do you mind?" Charlie said looking at Edward. "No, not at all." Edward said politely. He kissed me on my forehead and told me that he would be waiting by the car for me. I just smiled at him to happy to be upset. _He's mine, mine, mine_.

When Edward was out of seeing view, not hearing, my dad began. "Bella, I know that you love him, but please be careful-" Charlie told me with force. "Jeeze, Dad-" "No, Bella. I'm serious. Please do. I love you and I want you to be happy. I've accepted that he's the one that make you happy, but please don't do anything to rash." He said. I sighed knowing that he was just doing his job as a father. "I love you dad." And I hugged him tightly almost crying for the first time since walking down the aisle. "I love you too." He said letting me go and taking my hand to walk to Edward waiting by the Vanquish. Edward opened the passenger door and allowed Charlie to strap me in and hug me once more before shutting the door. I couldn't hear what Charlie was saying to Edward, but it looked like he was about to break down crying, and it somehow ended with him giving Edward a hug before Edward opened his door and got in.

Silence filled the car. Edward didn't start the car until he saw Charlie get into my truck to drive my drunken mom and his self home. Heat filled the cold leather seats and brushed me in my face. I looked up to see what Edward was doing and he was just starring at me. I looked back at him. I don't know how long we sat there starring at one another but I began to feel self cautious. "Is there something of my face?" I blurted out without realizing it. Edward just giggled and looked away. He seemed relaxed, more then I was. He looked at me then seriously again. "I love you." He whispered. I smiled "I love you too" and grabbed his hand in my own. "Let's go home." I said taking his hand and putting it on the wheel. The drive home was even more silence. It was almost painful.

Edward pulled up to his house and for once it was completely darkened inside with the exception of the porch light being on. Edward got out and in less then a second and he had my door opened and was unbuckling my seatbelt. He picked me up bride style and shut the door with his hip. I put my arms around his neck loving the feeling of his arms around me. He walked up the steps more slowly then normal and opened the door to his home. It was completely dark inside. "Welcome home." He whispered in my ear and then put me down gently on my feet. "Thank you." I said blushing; He reached behind him and flicked the lights on. The light was blinding me and I had to blink a few times to see what was in front of me. There were deep red rose pedals everywhere. On the carpet and going up the stairs. There were vases full of dozens and dozens of white and red roses everywhere. I blushed again as I faced Edward. "God, you didn't have to do _that_." I said picking up a rose petal right next to me. He took it from my hand and looked at it and laughed. "I didn't." he said amused. I glared at him. _Liar_. He was lying. "Hey, I promise!" he said still amused throwing his arms up into the air like he was innocent. "Ask Alice, or probably Emmett and Jasper trying to be jerks or something." I eyed him over and decided he was being honest. "Okay…I believe you." I smiled at him and kissed him._ These heels did come in handy_.

I turned around then to look at the room and laughed looking around once I was in the middle. I was still laughing as I walked over to the south wall- well window- and looked out into the backyard. Suddenly I felt two cold arms wrap around my waist and the cold breath of Edward at my neck sighing. I leaned back to lay my head on his shoulder. We stood there with the painful silence again. "Help me" I said getting away from his grasp and turning to him. "Help you with what?" He said curious. "Taking my hair out from these painful bobby pins." I said smiling grabbing his hand and leading him upstairs to his bedroom. I flicked on the bedroom lights and there were even more roses in this room, with a huge bouquet of white roses sitting in the center of the big bed. Edward mumbled something I couldn't understand and I just giggled. "I'm going to have to kill Alice." I said still laughing and sitting down on his black leather couch. Edward walked behind me and began to gently pull the bobby pins out of my hair. I could feel the pressure of the bobby pins from my scalp leave and see each curl unravel it's self onto my shoulders. Finally Edward took the small white flowers out and set it on the stand next to the couch.

I stoop up as he walked around the couch and nearly came eyelevel with him. I put my arms around his shoulders and he did what I wanted; He placed his arms around my waist and leaned in to kiss me. Before I knew it his hands were tangled in my hair and he allowed his tongue to dance in my mouth. I couldn't breathe when he let me go from the kiss but kept our foreheads together. "You look so beautiful Mrs. Cullen." He said smiling and kissing the top of my nose. I blushed but then looked down not knowing how to address the situation "Edward…" I mumbled his name. "Yes?" he said quietly, his breath playing over my face. "I looked up into his honey eyes. They were sincere and almost puppy like. He promised we would try…and it is our wedding night. Aren't you supposed to do _that_ on your wedding night? "Make love to me." My voice almost cracked but didn't. I felt like crying, not only because I was embarrassed, but because I didn't know what to do. I was clueless and could feel my face going from pink to beat red.

He picked all the rose petals off of the bed and moved the huge bouquet of flowers to rest on his leather couch and walked to his night stand taking out two candles and lighting them. He put one on either side of the bed- on the side tables- and turned off the lights before walking back towards me. I looked at him confused. "Aren't the lights supposed to be off?" he clarified. He grabbed my hands in his and stood us about five feet apart on the side of his bed. Just standing there we stared at one another. Finally he made the first move and undid his bow tie from around his neck and placed it beside him on the floor. I knew it was my turn then. I took off the earrings from my ears and the necklace from around my neck along with the bracelet and set them beside me. He took off his tux coat and his collared shirt to reveal a black under shirt. I turned around then and moved my hair to the side- he understood what I meant by this and unzipped the back of my dress. I turned back around to face him and blushed. _Oh god. The corset and guarder_. I slowly pulled the strapless dress down away from my body and stepped out from the dress and placed it down next to me, pleased with myself that I didn't trip in the process. I blushed even more when I saw the look on his face. He was smiling- obviously pleased. "Alice…" I mumbled. He laughed then and pulled off his undershirt revealing his upper torso completely exposed. I couldn't move. I felt like such a flaw compared to complete perfection. His body seemed to glow from the reflection of the candle light.

He leaned down then on one knee and began to take my heels off, one at a time. He then slid his hands slowly up my leg until he reached my thigh and took the guarder off slowly gliding his hands back down and placing it in my pile next to me. He then unhooked the thigh high tights from my guarder belt and slowly ran his hands up my legs taking each one off slowly and very delicately. I blushed the whole time and I knew he could feel it and hear my heart race as he did this. I gulped feeling embarrassed again. He stood up then and took off his own shoes and socks placing them in his growing pile. _Why was it always my turn_? I pulled off the lacey black guarder belt and placed it in my pile. He thought for a moment and undid his pants and pulled them off.

We looked at each other. I couldn't stop blushing and placing my arms around myself feeling so exposed. The only thing that stopped us from being naked was his black boxers, my underwear, which weren't even underwear in my book, and this corset. Suddenly he walked towards me and wrapped his arms around me to my back and slowly undid each latch of the corset until the only thing holding it up was him being so close and my arms still wrapped around myself. He smiled down at me and walked back a few steps. I gulped again not sure what to do. _Oh God. Oh God. Oh GOD! _I took one arm from being around my torso and grabbed the side of the corset with it then took the other and grabbed the other side of the corset and slowly pulled it off me like a band-aid when you didn't want it to hurt badly.

I looked down the whole time as a dropped the corset to the floor. I knew I was the deepest shade of red my blood would allow me to be. I couldn't look up, but I knew I had too; when I did Edward was starring at me smiling. Not a smirk like most men would, but a very appreciating smile- Like he liked what he saw. This made it even worse. He didn't move for a long time until finally he came back to life and put his hands on either sides of the waist band on his boxers. He looked at me and raised his eye brows at me. I just nodded lightly and he pulled them off slowly. He and I both kept our eyes locked on one another as he pulled his legs out of them and put the boxers in his pile next to him. I didn't move, way to scared. Finally when I thought I had enough strength I let my eyes roam his body. I let my eyes fall. _Oh My God_… _Wow_. I couldn't move or breathe. I felt my face go into shock and horror strike my face. "Bella, no, were not going to-" "No!" I almost screamed. "I'm okay, just give me a minute." I said smiling and blushing making my eyes look into his. "I just think I found a new favorite thing about you, and it isn't you're eyes." I laughed and shut up quickly realizing I said that allowed. I felt my whole body blush as his face got completely still and stared at me unhappily. He waited patiently as I realized we had one barrier between us; my underwear. "You can take those off, when we…" I trailed off looking down.

Edward took two steps towards me as I looked back up to him letting only inches between our naked bodies. "Bella" He said as he took a hand and cupped my face in his hand "We don't have to do this. We can wait." He said this with almost a pleading look. I began to shake my head and said "No" at the same while extinct took over and I jumped those few inches letting our naked torso's press one another. "You promised me."

[**Please excuse the Writing in the next few Paragraphs- I wanted to explain ****this**** experience through BOTH of their eyes with out writing it twice, so I changed the writing tense just for the time being**!

Bella needed him, she wanted him, for longer then he knew and he wanted her just as bad or maybe even more. He had just been able to resist more then she had. "Bella, we don't have to do this. We can wait." Edward said this as he grabbed Bella's flushed face in his hand. He would kill his self if he hurt her in anyway at all. Bella was immediately shaking her head and threw herself at him closing the few inch gap in between the two. "No." She begged to him almost in tears. "You promised me." He wasn't aware of anything else but her naked body being pressed against his. Her warm skin, the smell of her throat so near him, and the way with every breath her chest pushed towards him more. Bella loved the way her body fit his like a glove. His stone cold chest pressed against her tighter as he put his arms around her back making her have goose bumps. She looked up into his eyes and they were soft still pleading. "I want this." She breathed. He leaned into her closing any air between the two and kissed her gently in the lips once, then twice and a third. Just when he was going to pull away, she put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She kissed him begging for any entrance in his mouth; but he wouldn't let her in. _Fine_. She thought to herself and just began to make out with his unmoving lips putting her hands into his soft hair. He couldn't stand it and without thinking he crushed himself into her letting her into his mouth. They both explored until they were gasping for air.

Bella looked down at him then back up to his eyes. "Looks like I'm not the only one that wants this." She said smiling and breathing hard. "I never said I didn't" he replied brushing the words against her lips. She trembled against him as he kissed her tracing his tongue across her mouth. He slowly moved one hand from around her, but to her thigh to pick her up gently and sit her on the bed. She fallowed him lying down as he lightly pushed her with his kiss down until her head hit one of the many pillows. Edward was lying to the side of her, not directly on top of her, and he could still feel her body shaking under him and her breathing coming in gasps. He broke the kiss to begin kissing her neck and moved his hand from on her thigh to bring it up to her hip tracing it with his fingertips lightly. His kisses lightly went down to Bella's collar bone then in-between her breasts over her stomach to reach the top of the lacey underwear. He could feel her at a normal breathing rate now but trembling still. Bella grabbed at his shoulders as he lightly kissed and licked her all the way back up her stomach, in-between her breasts back to her neck where he began to attack lightly with kisses. He heard her sharp intake of breath and froze. She did too. "Did I hurt you?" he looked up at her worried. "No." She said still frozen. "You just can't tease me like that." Bella said as she traced his lips with her fingers. He smiled and pressed their open mouths towards one another.

Bella thought he tasted like candy. She couldn't get enough of it or him. She put her arms around him as he finally got all the way on top of her only letting his chest lightly brush against hers teasingly. She tried to push him to her with all her strength but he wouldn't budge. He moved from kissing her mouth, to let her breath, to her check and she breathed out "Edward…" pleading and pulling him closer. She wanted his chest on her more then anything right now. He kissed her jaw lightly from below her ear all the way to her chin and suddenly let his lower half of body fall on to her lower body. Bella felt him against her and she shivered, not from being cold but from fear. A fear she would never admit. She moved her hands from around his back to his chest. She caressed his chest lightly while trying to remember the shape of each muscle. She felt small under him and moved her head to where she would be kissing his neck. She let one hand go lightly and slowly down his stomach until she reached his navel. Bella felt Edward almost freeze above her and she did too. Edward laughed a little when she couldn't move and moved her hand off of his stomach to gather her wrist over her head. He then grabbed her other wrist and pinned it over her head along with the other in only one of his. He looked down at her "And you say I tease?" as he let his self fall on her, letting that little space between them close.

Bella loved the shape of him on her. Bella felt Edward's lower half of his body get a little impatient. She shook and Edward kissed her neck lightly again feeling her getting impatient. He let his free hand roam her body, caressing all the small right parts. His hand lightly brushed over one of her breasts and he took it in his hand getting used to the shape. Bella could barely breathe but she managed to speak. "Show me the benefits of the bed, Edward." She murmured. He moved his hand from her breast and traced it back down to the top of her underwear. She could feel him trembling as he slipped the lacey thing off of her. This was good she thought; He's just as scared and she is.

He let her underwear fall the floor and let her arms go from above her head as he placed his elbows on either side of her. She looked up at him and smiled. "I love you." She said wrapping her arms around him. "I love you too." He whispered and kissed her once gently. She let her fingers run down his spine gently and looked into his eyes. They were shinning in the candle light, hungry. But it was a different type of hungry. He wanted her more in lust then anything else right now. She felt each muscle relax as her fingers went lower on his back and stopped at the small of it.

Edward wasn't stupid; he knew damned well it was going to hurt her. He knew how it worked for every girl when they lost their virginity. He didn't go to medical school twice for anything. He wanted to make this as pleasurable as possible for her as it was going to be for him. He brushed her hair from her forehead and kissed it gently. "It's going to hurt" He whispered against her cheek. "I know…" Bella said "But I want it. " "I don't know if I could watch you go through pain." He said looking down at her. "Awe, that's sweet Edward" And cupped his cheek with one of her hands. "I'm sure I will be okay, I don't think anyone has ever died from it." "It's not sweet; it's selfish. I know that I can handle pain, but seeing you in pain from me, well that's just unacceptable." His face suddenly became upset looking. Bella pushed her hips against him making his face go into shock. "Just love me." She pleaded again and he obeyed.

He kissed her softly trying to distract her while he entered her gently. He could feel her shake under him and stopped for a moment. He pushed his mouth to hers and she opened letting his tongue in her mouth and hers in his. When he thought she was ready for it he allowed himself to push into her completely. He felt her sharp intakes of breath between the kisses and moved his head so he was kissing her neck; sucking on it. She needed all the air she could get. Edward felt Bella's hands slide up his sides to the nape of his neck. Both of them were shaking uncontrollably. He pushed lightly against her hips and she moaned. This drove him insane. Bella laced her fingers in his hair pulling on it lightly. He pushed into her again lightly over and over until they found rhythm together.

Bella could feel him inside of her, she could feel the way he loved her. Her breathing became harder and their hips crashed into one another. She would have bruises there tomorrow- she could feel it. She couldn't stop the light moans that came from her mouth every time she had a wave of pleasure. His growls and grunts only made her want him more and more. In the middle of it all Bella looked at Edward. Marveled by his beauty; He was no longer a vampire and she was no longer a human- together they were love.

Edward's breathing was just as hard as hers by the time they both reached their maximum climax together. He was able to keep under control but she couldn't. She screamed out and wrapped her legs around him. He was able to stifle the scream with a kiss- crashing open mouth to open mouth. He could feel Bella's chest against his heaving for air that she didn't have. He let the kiss fall and kept inside of her, resting his body on hers. He didn't realize that he was out of air that he didn't need and was breathing in gasps just as she. He removed his self from inside of her and wiggled her legs from being wrapped around him so he could rest his head on her chest. He listened to her heart beat going wild and felt the warm heat radiating from her body on to his. When both were okay and Bella's heart was back to normal he looked up at her tracing circles on her stomach with his hands. "Are you okay? You're still shaking." He said this as he looked down in shame. Bella smiled "I'm more then okay." She assured him and pulled on his hair to make him come up to her face "But I made you cry." He said taking a hand and cupping it to her cheek, brushing away the tears. He then kissed each eye lid.

None of them said anything. Bella hadn't even known she cried during the process. Edward rested his head back onto her chest feeling guilty when suddenly Bella began to laugh. Edward looked up at her in confusion. "I had to wait until marriage, to get that?" She said still laughing. Edwards face went into shock and disappointment. "I'm sorry I didn't live up to your-" Bella cut him off by putting a finger over his lips. "It was perfect." She put her hands back in his hair and put his face to hers lightly brushing her lips over his and smiling.

"Lets do it again." She said wrapping her legs back around him and kissing him opened mouthed; taking full dominance.

**Well, there is Chapter 5! I would hope that all of you enjoyed it. Sorry if it sucked- I have no experience in the 'Sex' area. Please READ and REVIEW. It took me forever to write because it was so awkward to write. Ha-ha.**

**I have two questions for everyone that's been keeping up with this story-**

**1 Do you think I should go back and write about what happened at the reception and where Edward was the night before the wedding?**

**2 Should I continue the story or leave it as is[ I really would like if you answered this because I want to get started on Chapter 6 As Soon As Possible. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know what you want. The future of the story depends on the reviews I get.**

**Thanks guys!!!! You're all the best!**


	6. Chapter 6

Written by Tessa H.

Names & Characters are not mine but Stephenie Meyer's

All actions in this have been inspired by SM.

**CHAPTER SIX**

**E.P.O.V.**

I watched her sleep in my arms. Listening to the slow steady beat of her heart, her even breathing, watching her body grab me closer anytime I tried to re-adjust myself. She was my angle. Her chest pressed against mine felt like destiny. I traced my finger tips lightly over every inch of her flushed body. Trying to memorize every millimeter of her; the way her hips matched to mine, the size of her small innocent hands, the way her eyelashes covered her delicate cheeks when she slept. She shivered, and once again and I tried to pull away but she sighed "No" in her sleep. That's all it took and I was her slave; I would do anything for Bella- My sweet angel.

But could I really do anything for her? Could I take her life away? To never see her blush all over like I had tonight, to never hear her heart race every time she even thought I was going to touch her, or what about the way she made me feel warm?- when I was the furthest thing from it. I didn't deserve someone like Bella to be laying here in my arms; to be her husband and her be my wife. I glanced at the ring on her left hand. It sparkled in the dimming candle light and I realized then that Bella was my sparkle. She was my life and I was hers. I wanted it to be like that forever. Forever is a lot to ask of someone with so much potential, such as Bella.

I felt sick to my stomach as I braided my hand into her hair and pulled her face up to mine to kiss her delicately on the lips while she slept. She sighed and smiled lightly. I put her head back down on my shoulder like she had been. For the first time in the hundred years that I've lived I never thought I could feel as selfish as I did now. I was going to change Bella because I wanted her forever- Not because she wanted to be with me forever.

What if I couldn't do it? No, I would do it. There were no 'what if's'. I just didn't know if I could lose all the things that I loved about her now. The candles finally dimmed to nothingness leaving the room almost completely dark. Soon it would be morning. I could tell from looking out the south window. I needed to hunt before our trip to Chicago, especially if every night was going to be like last night. I smiled to myself as I pushed Bella to me and kissed her forehead lightly. I pried her fingers, and legs, from around me to cover her naked body with the blanket. She sighed in distress and hugged the closest pillow to her small frame.

With that, I left.

**B.P.O.V**.

I knew I was alone when I woke up because I couldn't feel Edward as my hands roamed the bed all around me. I opened my eyes and quickly shut them from the gray haze that blinded me. _Gosh, I totally forgot about that wall window thing_. When I knew I could, I opened my eyes again and sat up. I was right; Edward was nowhere to be seen. I looked down at myself and noticed my bare chest out in the open so I quickly grabbed the sheets and covered myself. That's when I noticed the red rose laying in the place of Edward.

I picked up the delicate red rose and sniffed it smiling to myself. _He would be back soon then_. I smiled to myself remembering what had happened last night and sighed as I laid back down on the comfortable bed. I felt my body blush as I thought of Edward's exposed body. I don't know how long I laid there, but was interrupted by my stomach growling. _Stupid human needs. That would all change soon_. I stood then and wrapped the huge sheet around me like a toga dress. No one was home- no need to get dressed. As I was wrapping the sheet around me I noticed the two purplish bruises on either side of my hips-_I knew it_. Edward had left his love mark on me.

This made me smile as I walked slowly down the stairs into the kitchen. I knew Esme always had milk and cereal here for my 'sleepovers' with Alice. I got a bowl, a spoon, & poured the cereal into the bowl. Just before I went to pour the milk in, I was stopped by a knock. _Was that the door_? I walked slowly to the living room, starring at the door- It knocked again. _What do I do? Who would be knocking_? I took another step towards the door and just as I was about to put my hand on the handle the door swung open almost knocking me in the face.

**J.P.O.V.**

My God- her scream made my head throb. She wouldn't shut up. Was she naked under that sheet? She wouldn't shut up even after I told her to 'Shhh' twice. I had no other choice: I put my hand over her mouth and she instantly melted into me, wrapping her arms around my torso. I could tell she had stopped screaming and moved my hands to wrap my arms around her as well.

She began to tremble; her whole body having convulsions against me. I don't think she would have been able to stand if I didn't pick her up and sit her on the couch. She wouldn't let me go. I realized she was crying when her tears drenched the front of my chest. She curled closer up into a ball in my lap. I rubbed her back gently trying to calm her down. She continued to just cry and cry.

We sat there until she composed herself. "Wha- What are you doing here Jake?" Her face was swollen from crying and her eyes were red as she tried to rub the tears away off her cheeks. To be honest, I didn't know why I was here. I just knew I had to see her again. Her face suddenly got dead serious- It scared me. "What are you doing here Jake?" She asked again as she stood up on her own leaving me on the couch, I still couldn't reply. "Where have you been?" Her gaze was locked into my eyes. "Where have you been?" she was about to cry again. I couldn't speak knowing I didn't have the answers.

She screamed at me letting the tears fill her eyes again. I stood up to hug her again to try and clam her down but she yelled in my face. "Don't touch me!" and she pushed me away. "Where have you been?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs crying. I don't think she realized it, but she began lashing out on me- Hitting me, punching me and slapping me on my chest. "Where have you been?" Screaming it over and over letting her tears fly everywhere as she thrashed against me.

I let her. I knew I deserved it, but I knew that she needed to stop or she was going to hurt herself. I grabbed her elbows stopping her abruptly and saw her face go into shock. She tried to pull away from me- "Don't touch me!"- She screamed. I held her harder and pushed her to my chest and wrapped her arms around my torso.

I held her there until she stopped screaming and her 'don't touch me' became quiet whispers into my chest, and she willfully hugged be back. I let go of her arms and wrapped mine around her; gently running my hands through her hair. We stayed like that for what felt like hours and she finally pulled away completely in control.

"I wanted to see you before you left." I answered her quietly. "I wanted to say goodbye the proper way." She blinked at me. Her face blanched more and more by the second. "Bella, are you okay?" _stupid me_, I knew she wasn't. "Where did you go?" she asked sullenly. I gulped. "Away. I had to go be away by myself for a while to think." She nodded lightly accepting my answer. I leaned down to be eye lever with her. "Bella?" "Mmm?" she hummed raising an eyebrow at me; she seemed to be in a haze. "Even though this feels like a goodbye, it's not. Okay?" She looked confused. "I don't care what you are, or what you will be, I'm always going to be right here for you. Okay?" She started crying again, on the verge of another fit. "Jacob" she way crying full on again and clutching me to her. She smelled sickly sweet and it burned my nose. I was tempted to stop breathing. "Don't leave." She kept repeating herself over and over until she began screaming again. The pushing and punching started all over again for round two. I could stand seeing her like this; I began to cry- I had to leave. I pried her fingers away from me. "Don't touch me!" She screamed again. I was crying as I pushed her gently, but with enough force to sit her on the couch. She was screaming at me still as I hugged her and told her "Bye Bella. I will see you soon-I hope." I gulped out the last part and began walking back towards to door.

That was the hardest thing I've ever had to do to anyone; Leave her like an emotional wreck screaming that she hated me as I shut the door and walked down the porch steps. I brushed the tears off my cheeks and continued to walk away hearing her screams get higher in pitch every second. She needed to be alone as much as I needed to be right now.

**E.P.O.V.**

I growled as I ran to my house in the forest. I could smell a mutt all over the place. I guess it didn't really mean anything since we would be leaving soon anyways- but if one of them hurt Bella, he or she would die. I ran faster to try to get home to my angel. The closer I got to the house the smell became more distinct- It was Jacob. I slowed a little knowing that Jake wouldn't hurt her. _Wait…what am I thinking_? I ran faster then ever to make it home to my precious Bella.

I crashed through the door of my house nearly breaking it off its hinges. "BELLA!?!" I screamed. I waited a second but there was no answer. I ran into the dining room. "BELLA!?!?!" I screamed again making my way into the kitchen. A bowl of cereal was out along with some milk. I spun around looking in all directions. "ISABELLA!" I screamed again making my way back to the living room to get up the stairs. If I had heart, right now would be the time it beat the fastest. The closer I got to my room, I could hear it.

The shower was on in my bathroom. I sighed with relief as I entered my room and saw the steam creeping out from around the frame of the door. I walked over to the door and knocked on it gently. "Bella? I'm here now…are you okay?" I didn't get a reply. There was silence…"Bella?" I called out again worried. "I'm going to come in." I opened the door and that's when I could hear it- not so silent sobs coming from behind the curtain of the shower. I swallowed hard not knowing what to do. _Was I interrupting something_?

I slowly walked around the whole bathtub, in the center of my bathroom, listening to the sobbing getting harder. I decided it was time to take a peek- I pulled the curtain half away around the rail exposing a very tiny, naked Bella sitting and wrapping her arms around her knees. She looked up at me with her swollen eyes and her puffy cheeks from crying. I suddenly realized the water was burning her and causing red blotches all over her skin. "Bella…" I reached out and grabbed her out from under the hot water. She was burning against me but shivered against my touch the instant I pulled her against me closer. I refused to let her go. I walked back into my room and grabbed a clean towel wrapping it around her- trying to dry the steaming water off her without letting her go.

I sat down on my bed cradling Bella in my arms. I tried to dry her dripping wet hair. She continued to sob until finally she sat up in my lap and grabbed the towel from me and stood to put it around her. She looked at me: "You left me." She stated. I couldn't say anything, I just nodded. "You left me" She said again before she started to cry again. _How many tears can one person have_?

"And now you're back?" she choked out. I went to grab her to place her in my arms but she moved a step back away from me. This made me stand, anxious. I tried again to grab her taking a step towards her. She screamed making me flinch. She's never screamed at me…."Don't touch me." She said with horror written all over her face. I didn't know what to do.

"You left me!" She screamed and that's when it hit me; she wasn't talking about my little hunting trip. "Bella, you need to stop screaming." I tried again to take a step towards her but she just took one back away from me. I suddenly heard her heart take a giant leap and go at fifty miles an hour. "Bella, you need to calm down." She screamed at me again, words I couldn't even understand. I grabbed her then cradling her in my arms and sitting back down again. She was trashing against me. It made me sad to see my angel in such pain. I stroked her hot face with my hands until she stopped crying and became relaxed in my hands. Her slaps became soft caresses and hugs.

We were silent after that. I listened to her heart beat go back to normal and her breathing become even again. I rocked us back and forth. "I'm sorry." She croaked out putting her arms around my torso. I looked down at her "its okay." I mumbled. I wasn't going to bring up the fact that Jake had been here- it's obvious what had happened.

"I'm going to get you some cloths." She just nodded as I got up and placed her on the bed. I was back as quick as I could be. Bella was still in the same spot. She just looked at me as I approached her. She looked exhausted and mentally drained. I stood her up then and slowly unwrapped the towel from around her to dress her myself.

She felt so tiny and fragile- even more then normal as I slipped her undergarments on. I felt her blush and knew she was back to normal. I then slipped on her favorite comfortable jeans and one of my shirts that she liked. "I thought you would like something nice to wear for the plane ride to Chicago." I said smiling at her now. She smiled back and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Thank you" She whispered against my lips, her essence fanning over my face, before kissing me gently.

I knew whatever had just happened was over. We were never going to talk about it- but I knew it was over. She was going to miss home, everyone and everything here. Again, for the second time today, I felt sick to my stomach to know that I was causing- Her life to end. Today was just a smack in her face as the realization settled in.

**I'm sorry guys it took forever to get this chapter up! I had the worst case of writers block! WELL, I hope you enjoyed it, & I hope to have chapter seven up a lot sooner then this one took me to write!**

**READ & REVIEW PLEASE! I want to know you're thoughts.**

**You guys keep me going 3**

**-Thanks.**


End file.
